


Tell Me to Stop

by amjl81



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amjl81/pseuds/amjl81
Summary: After the World was Saved and the Humans go on living what if an Angel and a Demon still are having thoughts of wondering what would happen if things didn't work out well. Specifically the Demon wondering about the Angel.





	Tell Me to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any screw-ups! But love these guys! And I still want to know what 'You go too fast for me' means in the show context because my brain went somewhere. My first story on here. I honestly have no idea where this is going and I blame my friend and ineffable love for this.

The World was saved. Crowley and Aziraphale had successfully switched bodies and saved one another as the Phophecy had said would happen. The World was back to its own Life. Everything was fine. 

Crowley still had extended his place to Aziraphale, and he had taken him up on it. Night had fallen upon London, the people not knowing what had happened nor how close they were to certain death. Aziraphale had washed up and was in his tartan pajamas which Crowley had laughed at the first night, Now Crowley sat on his window seat in his bedroom, staring out over the city, ignoring the Angel getting in between the satin black sheets. 

"Crowley? Are you okay?" The Angel asked sleepily. 

"Fine." The Demon almost snapped the word. If things hadn't worked out it would have ended differently. Much differently. "Go to sleep." He got off the seat and headed into the bathroom, ignoring the Angel. 

Closing the door slightly Crowley undressed, staring at himself in the mirror, completely naked, long slender fingers touching his collar bone. The skeleton frame almost too thin, almost too translucent. He forgot that from the bed you can see into the bathroom and had no idea that Aziraphale was watching him, seeing the reflection of his face. A single tear fell from his serpent eye. This was a side the Demon kept hidden from the world, from even himself sometimes. Ever since he Fell he put on a brave face, tried to forget his time up in Heaven as his own Angel. He will never be Forgiven. Ever. He was okay with that. And that was a lie. He would never be okay with it. Ever.

Before Aziraphale could see more tears fall from those eyes Crowley had turned and the shower was heard. Crowley was no longer in view. Aziraphale slowly sat up on the bed and just stayed there. Listening. 

Crowley stepped into the shower and instead of standing sat down, cradling his boney legs up to his chest, putting his head on his knees and just let the water fall on the back of his head. The tears started falling along with the water. Crowley wasn't sure exactly why he was crying. Maybe the body switch wouldn't have worked. Maybe Heaven or Hell wouldn't leave them alone. Maybe they wouldn't leave Aziraphale alone. Crowley couldn't live without his Angel, even though he never voiced it. 6000 years and never once did the Demon tell the Angel he loved him. That he couldn't live without him. That maybe God created them to be together. Isn't that what Humans say? Soulmates? Maybe that's what Aziraphale and Crowley were, soulmates. They kept ending up together, didn't they? 

Crowley started to really cry. Tears falling, boney chest heaving as he could no longer breathe. Aziraphale heard the panting, the growl as the Demon tried to demand himself to stop. Getting out of the bed slowly the Angel walked up to the bathroom door, almost ready to knock but then he heard his name and his heart hurt. The Demon was crying over him. Why would he be doing that? What would create the Demon to be upset over him? 

Aziraphale slowly opened the door, seeing the Demon sitting in the shower through the shower curtain, red hair plastered down his face as both water and tears fell; Finally, he heard something the Demon would never have said openly. 

"Aziraphale, don't leave me." Crowley had cried into his knees. His hands gripped his ankles, trying not to punch the clawfoot bathtub. With his fear, with his tears, he would have broken that tub without a second thought. Instead, he just started crying harder. 

Aziraphale was broken on what to do. Should he go back to bed and pretend he never saw Crowley at his lowest? Or maybe he should say something. It would be easy just to back out as Crowley hadn't seen him yet, but he was stuck. Aziraphale stood there just watching Crowley. 

Very slowly, still in his tartan pajamas, the Angel found himself walking towards the tub, slowly opening up the curtain around the tub and got in with the Demon. Crowley couldn't stop crying but his head shot up and before he could turn around arms wrapped around him from behind. Clothed legs settled on either side of the naked Demon as Aziraphale sat down and hugged the Demon from behind.

"What the fu," Crowley started before a hiccup of tears stopped him from saying anything else. He was shocked but still, he was upset.

"It's okay," Aziraphale said into Crowley's neck, which caused the Demon to cry even more. "I'm here."

The two sat like that for a few moments. A Demon and an Angel. With a Demon crying nonetheless. Finally, Crowley leaned forward and turned the water off. 

"What are you doing?" Crowley croaked in between tears, trying to stop his emotions. 

Aziraphale didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He pulled the Demon backwards so they were leaning against the back of the tub. 

"Angel! What are you doing?" Crowley growled it this time. 

"I saw you from the bed," Aziraphale whispered. 

Suddenly Crowley realized how exposed he was. Naked. Crying. Leaning against Aziraphale. 

Crowley wiped away his tears before finally turning around. His serpentine eyes were gorgeous rimmed with red, Aziraphale thought but wasn't going to put into words his thoughts as the Demon wouldn't believe him. 

"Your clothes are wet," was the only thing Crowley said. 

"Water dries," Aziraphale commented before pulling the Demon towards him and their foreheads connected. "Are you okay?" 

"Stop asking me that Angel," Crowley hissed. 

"I heard what you said. I'm not going anywhere," Aziraphale said.

"I....you heard that?" Crowley's voice lowered with the question.

The Demon and Angel were in an awkward position. The Angel was holding a very naked Demon towards him, his arms wrapped around him. The Demon's arms were holding him up, gripping onto either side of the tub. Crowley thought that surely with the grip the ceramic would break into pieces into his hands. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley asked again staring down at the Angel. Very rarely did he ever call him by his name. It knocked Aziraphale back into his own mind. 

"Yes. I heard it. I saw it," Aziraphale whispered, his warm breath as he talked reached out and fell against Crowley's lips and neck, making certain things perk up. 

Crowley thought about what to do. He wanted to scream at the Angel, he wanted to kiss him, he just wanted to get up and forget about it. How dare Aziraphale catch him at a moment of weakness? Suddenly Crowley dipped down and kissed Aziraphale on the lips, letting his body fall on the Angel allowing the kiss to deepen. Aziraphale made a sudden noise, catching Crowley off guard. Crowley sat up in between Aziraphale's legs and pulled the shower curtain back. 

"I'm sorry," Crowley said standing up and getting out of the tub, grabbing a towel and walked out into the bedroom. 

Aziraphale sat up in the tub, cheeks red as they could be, he could feel the heat from the Demon's lips. Aziraphale stood up and with a snap his pajamas were dry. He followed the Demon into the bedroom, seeing him sitting on the window seat once again in just a towel. Aziraphale sat down on the bed staring at him. 

"Crowley, I," Aziraphale paused for a moment, unsure of what to say or how to say it. It's been 6000 years and he always knew there was something he felt for Crowley. 

"Enough," Crowley growled. Hair slowly drying, curling a little. It was weird to see him like this.

"Listen, Crowley," Aziraphale started, Crowley turned to stare out the window, not wanting to even be in this situation. Contemplating on falling out the window just to escape this but Aziraphale wouldn't stop. 

"Aziraphale. Please," Crowley turned around and looked at the Angel. Pleading.

"No. We need to talk," Aziraphale demanded. Crowley went slack-jawed at the Angel being demanding. "What happened in there, no. First, I'm not going anywhere. Second, can you get off the window seat? Please?"

Crowley stared at Aziraphale but this demanding Angel, there was something that made him get off his seat and sat on the bed next to the Angel. Towel wrapped around his waist, arms crossed across his chest. Now he could stare out the window and not look at Aziraphale. He already felt anger that the Angel saw him at his most vulnerable, now said Angel wants to talk? 

"Happy?" Crowley growled. 

"Look at me," Aziraphale said.

"No," Crowley growled it out, he didn't want to even be here. He wished he had kept some of the Holy Water. Crowley suddenly wondered what would happen if he ever drank Holy Water. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale grabbed the Demon's face and turned it towards him, feeling the scruff under his own soft manicured hands. "I love you."

Crowley backed away from him, almost falling off the bed. "What?" The Demon croaked. The Angel seemed to have that effect on him tonight. 

Aziraphale, an Angel created out of Love, leaned over the Demon and pressed his lips against Crowley's lips. "You heard me." He mustered when he pulled away.

"I love you," Crowley whispered against the Angel. "I have always loved you." 

Crowley was underneath Aziraphale since the Angel was the one leaning in towards him. Suddenly the Demon wrapped his arms around the Angel, pulling him closer, needed to feel him alive against him. Their lips pressed together again, this time neither moving, except to slightly adjust to get comfortable. What Crowley didn't realize is that when he had moved and adjusted the towel covering his lower extremities had opened and shifted. 

The odd couple finally came up for air a few moments later. Each one flustered and love radiating off them. Aziraphale never felt love as pure as this, which was strange and oddly satisfying. 

"Why did you hide from me?" Aziraphale's blue eyes looked into the serpentine ones under him, "I mean all this time?"

"I didn't want to lose you," Crowley whispered into Aziraphale's neck, his lips moving as he spoke and gently touched the sensitive skin. Crowley's long fingers playing along the Angel's back. 

"You would never lose me," Aziraphale blushed and kissed Crowley's neck, making the Demon moan, the noise resonating up through his throat. Crowley could feel his lower extremity burning with blood that no longer was in his head. 

Crowley suddenly grabbed the Angel and flipped him over, causing the air to escape Aziraphale's lungs. "Don't toy with me, Angel." The Demon growled before unbuttoning the top of the Angel's tartan pajamas, kissing him deeply without mercy. 

The way Aziraphale moved under him and started panting, arms reaching up to claw at the Demon's back made Crowley smile and pull away. 

"I've...I've never," Aziraphale started. Crowley finished unbuttoning the top and pulled the Angel up into a sitting position to push the first half of the pajamas off him. 

"Neither have I," Crowley replied. Knowing what his Angel was going to say. "Tell me to stop."

"What?" Aziraphale croaked as Crowley sat in between his legs. 

"Tell. Me. To. Stop." 

"Now, why would I ever say that?" Aziraphale cocked his head smiling at the Demon.

Crowley gave a low growl in his throat, grabbing the Angel's hands and pushing his back on the bed before pushing his hips into him. "Tell me to stop." 

Aziraphale gasped. "Don't." 

Crowley smiled at that and moved off the bed to take Aziraphale's matching pants off, moving his hands back up the Angel's legs and grabbing onto the waistband of his briefs. Very slowly the Demon pulled them off the Angel, kissing his way along his legs. Aziraphale's legs twitched as Crowley kissed them, everything heightened and sensitive. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale started, the Demon stopped, waiting. "Don't stop."

He didn't need to be told twice. Even though he had told the Angel once he didn't read, that was a lie. He enjoyed reading the slight erotic stories his little Angel left behind in a drawer of his bookstore. He knew what to do but never had the pleasure of doing it, was always afraid for he only had eyes for Aziraphale. 

As he kissed his way back up the Angel's legs he saw how his legs twitched the closer he got to his cock. Engorged and red. Crowley wanted to please his Angel so slowly he placed his lips at the head of Aziraphale's cock, licking just the head before going down. How sweet the Angel tasted. Crowley continued this little trick until Aziraphale's cock was wet. Aziraphale was gasping, hips moving against Crowley's mouth and moaned when the Demon backed off. 

"Crowley, what?" Aziraphale started.

Crowley got up and kissed the Angel on the lips with a smile before slowly moving Aziraphale's cock to him. Crowley's legs were on either side of Aziraphale's hips as he lowered himself onto Aziraphale's cock. 

"I didn't want to hurt you the first time," Crowley gasped. A slight twitch escalating up his back. He loved how Aziraphale filled him so deeply. 

"First time? There will be more?" Aziraphale said after a moan, raising himself onto his elbows. 

"Yes, my love. Copious amounts," Crowley growled, pulling Aziraphale up into almost a sitting position, still inside him. Even that little movement caused a gasp to escape the Demon's throat. 

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around the Demon's neck, pulling him into a kiss as the Demon rocked onto him, first a steady movement matching the kisses the Angel gave him before another gasp escaped him. 

"Please, Angel," Crowley asked. Moving Aziraphale's other hand to his cock. Aziraphale read about this; did his research; knew what to do. He wrapped it around the Demon's cock and tried to match the pace the Demon had going thus far.

Their lips crashed together as the movements became more sporadic. Hot breath shared between the two, an Angel and a Demon. Both sharing each other. Loving each other. 

Crowley started moving faster on Aziraphale, pulling back a bit so the two could see eye to eye, well serpent eye. Aziraphale upped his pace on the Demon's cock, wanting both of them to escalate at the same time. Together. 

Aziraphale could feel is orgasm close, and knew with the sounds Crowley was making that he was close as well. 

"Crowley," moaned Aziraphale right before his orgasm, "I love you." 

"Aziraphale, I love you," Crowley whispered in a hoarse voice. Then pulled the Angel towards him to kiss him feeling the Angel's seed spill into him, causing his own orgasm to shoot between them. 

Crowley laid Aziraphale down on his back and laid on him, not wanting to move from the Angel. Crowley's hot breath was on Aziraphale's neck, and Aziraphale's breath was on Crowley's. Neither could move nor wanted to move. With a quick snap of his fingers, Aziraphale cleaned up the mess, moving his arms around Crowley holding him.

"I'm sorry my love," Aziraphale said when they could both speak again. 

"About?" The Demon looked up at the Angel. His Angel.

"That I made you weep," Aziraphale said with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm never leaving you." 

"Shuddup Angel," Crowley said with a smile and kissed him tenderly. 

Without getting dressed the two got into the sheets and laid there in each other's arms. Not another word was spoken between them that night, just gentle kisses as both an Angel and a Demon fell asleep together, love glowing off of them as bright as the sun.


End file.
